Charlotte Marshall
Charlotte Chamberlain (nee Marshall) is a Main Character of The Chamberlain Diaries. She is first introduced as a werewolf and described as "gorgeous, but tough as hell and also very protective." Charlie is the mother of the first naturally born hybrid Elizabeth Chamberlain, the daughter she had with the Original Hybrid, Maverick Chamberlain. Charlie is a member of the Marshall Family, which once resided in the French Quarter of Los Angeles. She also has ties to the Chamberlain Family and the North East Atlantic Pack via her daughter. History Charlie was adopted by another family, and was renamed Charlotte Marshall, unaware of her past and her werewolf gene. She triggered the werewolf curse when she was drunk on a boat trip and accidentally killed someone. She transformed for the first time in her adoptive parents' living room; after wreaking havoc on their house they kicked her out when she was 13. Throughout The Werewolf Diaries Series Personality |-|Werewolf= Charlie is described as tough as nails and she can, at times, be protective. She can be somewhat of a tomboy, in that she doesn't buy into the usual expectations held for teenage girls; she scoffs at high school pretenses, doesn't seem to get on well with other girls, and holds her own against her male counterparts. Charlie is at times immature, impulsive and tends to speak before she thinks, which can get her into trouble. She is a highly skilled manipulator with extremely questionable morals, she has proven she is willing to do anything to get what she wants (including betraying those she claims to care about); even at the expense of others' lives. She has went so far as to help orchestrate a mass murder (of 12 hybrids she called friends) for no other reason than to simply get the name of her parents. |-|Werewolf-Vampire= Charlie was transformed into a hybrid by her daughter's blood. Charlie died shortly after giving birth to her daughter but her daughter's blood was in her system at the time. When she awakes she shows the ability to know where her baby is, even if she is hidden from her by a powerful spell. She is also a very protective mother; it is especially shown in the scene where she kills Insidious, because he tried to kill her daughter, Elizabeth Chamberlain. She puts her daughter's safety and fate before her own needs by giving up her daughter to Christopher, even if it breaks her heart. Physical Appearance Charlie is a sexy/widely gorgeous female hybrid with light olive skin, hazel green eyes, and dark brown hair. Her hair is shoulder length and is usually worn loose, though sometimes is pulled up in a ponytail. She is tall with an athletic but slim figure. According to Chris, Charlie's daughter, Elizabeth, looks just like Charlie. Powers and Abilities |-|Werewolf= As a werewolf, Charlie possessed the standard werewolf powers and abilities. She is also a skilled hand-to-hand combatant as she defeated, pregnant, witches that came to kill her and Elizabeth; She uses objects to her advantage. She is very skilled with kick/punch combos Charlie faced, unarmed, four witches armed with machetes and crossbows and managed to kill them with her bare hands. During her pregnancy, she didn't transform and due to her daughter and healed faster than a regular werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire= After completing her transition, due to her daughter's blood, she now possess all the standard powers and abilities of an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Charlie's physical strength is seemingly unusually strong even for an non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. She is stronger than some non-original vampires and has shown to be able to fight vampires of greater age as well, consistently defying normal expectation of such outcomes. Charlie was also able to stagger Maverick with her attacks more than Christopher could. Weaknesses |-|Werewolf= Charlie had the typical weaknesses of a non Evolved Werewolf. |-|Werewolf-Vampire= Charlie has the typical weaknesses of a non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid. Relationships Elizabeth Chamberlain Charlie fell pregnant with her baby after her one-night-stand with Maverick. She discovered her pregnancy in Los Angeles and because of her pregnancy she was used by Insidious to build an alliance with the Chamberlain Family. Charlie was first worried about becoming a mother and her pregnancy and even considered to abort the fetus. However during a vampire attack she realized that she will never let anyone hurt her baby and will always protect her child, what she did numerous times (fighting against witches to protect her baby). She then learned that she will have a daughter which enjoyed her and she softly prepared herself to become a mother. Charlie even cares about her daughter's survival more that about her own as it can be see when she fought against Insidious. In order to protect her from the people that are trying to kill her, Charlie and Maverick decided it was better to send her away to Christopher until the city was safe for her to return. After Elizabeth's departure, Charlie falls into depression. She killed Insidious, witches of the Los Angeles Coven and even wolves to have her vengeance. She also told to Maverick that she will never find peace and her pain will not fade until she can hold Elizabeth in her arms again. She was finally able to hold her daughter again when she was reunited with Elizabeth. Elizabeth returned home on her mother's wedding day to Maverick Chamberlain and lived in the compound with her mother, father, uncle Christopher. Christopher Chamberlain The relationship between Christopher and Charlie began once Chris was made aware of Charlie's pregnancy with his brother's child. Christopher shows Charlie his family history to her, to explain how it is possible that she's carrying a Hybrid child and promises to protect her. A few days later Charlie is reading Christopher's journals and learn more about him and his feelings about his brother. When Maverick asks what about his brother that inspires admiration, Charlie says that Chris was kind to her. Once Chris and Charlie are reunited, she slaps him and tells him not to make promises he can't keep. When Insidious attempts to kill Charlie's child in utero, Chris manages to keep her temperature down by holding her against him in the swimming pool until the effects of the needle cease. Charlie returns the favor, refusing to leave his side whilst suffering the effects of Maverick's bite. Chris also saves Charlie's werewolf kin from being slaughtered at Maverick's command. It is clear they feel an attraction towards each other, however due to other factors, do not act upon them. Maverick Chamberlain Charlie was immediately and openly antagonistic towards Maverick, to which he often responded in kind, though with amusement. Though he will casually threaten her during an argument, Maverick has yet to make good on any of his threats against her, which Charlie relishes pointing out. He eventually tries to make a deal with her; protection from Insidious, in exchange for information about Insidious's whereabouts and activities but Charlie remains coy throughout their exchanges. During his interrogation of her, they eventually have sex and Maverick alludes to knowing something about Charlie's family when he notices a peculiar birth mark on her back. They appear to have become allies, with Maverick in pursuit of Insidious and Charlie in pursuit of knowledge about her family. Later on, she is proven to be pregnant with his daughter, and their relationship remains neutral although turns negative after she falsely accuses him of using their baby's blood to create hybrids and he attempts to eliminate her werewolf kin. Maverick has shown to care about Charlie, outside the baby and shares with her the discovery of his werewolf clan. They are honest with each other and are currently working together to protect their child as well as protecting each other. However, they do disagree with the best way to protect their daughter. Appearances Name * The name Charlotte is a French name. In French the meaning of the name Charlotte is: A feminine form of Charles, meaning man or manly. Alternate meaning, tiny and feminine. * Marshall is of English and Scottish origin. It comes from Middle English, Old French status or occupational name, maresc(h)al 'marshal'. The term 'marshal' comes from Germanic origin marah "horse", "mare" + scalc "servant". References Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Season One Category:Season Two